Guess Who's Back?
Guess Who's Back? is a song featured in the Ultra Fast Pony season 3 trailer. The song parodies "Without Me" by Eminem. Lyrics wacarb David Bowie, real name; no gimics *record scratches* Sparkle Six elements of harmony go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside! Six elements of harmony go round the outside, round the outside, round the outside! Phil the Narrator: Aww yeah. Spike Guess who's back? Applejack Back again? Rarity Twilight's back Pie With her friends! Dash Guess who's back? Fluttershy Guess who's black? Celestia Guess who's back? Luna Guess who's back? McIntosh Yee har! Applebloom Guess who's back? Belle Guess who's back? Scootaloo Skee bo ba bo da skeeta skeeta skeeta skeeta skeeta skeeta skee-- Skee bo ba bo da bo skeeta skeeta skeeta skaboodadaboda. Sparkle Yo, I'm rippity rapping the rappity song Yo, everybody just rap along! Applejack: Uh... Twilight? Sparkle I got the sweet grooves to match the sweet groove Rarity: I don't think she's got any moves Sparkle With sweet moves that are also shoobity shoobity shoo! Pinkie Pie: Brew, Twilight, maybe you should stop doing that. Sparkle Like my rhymes are so fly, I can fly so high Like a turkey, a turkey can also fly! Fluttershy: Oh lord, she's terrible! Sparkle And... I got the grooves that rhyme I mean the words that rhyme! That's what I meant to say Rainbow Dash: I dunno, I think she's pretty good Sparkle I rhyme all the time, just like a lime! Yeah! You're so jealous of my sick... skills Princess Celestia: Twilight, it's time to stop. Sparkle Mom's spaghetti! Princess Celestia: TWILIGHT, I SAID SHUT UP! Twilight Sparkle: Heeey, I was in the zone! Applejack: Twilight, you sound like a bleached whale that died of laryngitis with a heart put in his throat that could never sing to begin with. Offence intended. Twilight Sparkle: Oh well, I suppose you have a better idea for the season 3 trailer? Sweetie Belle: OH, OH, OH! I know, I know, PICK ME, PICK ME, PICK MEEE!! Applejack: Yeah, alright. Couldn't be any worse I guess. Sweetie Belle: Okay, first, preheat your cat to 350 degrees. If it's snowing, the blood moon will shine with the force of a thousand suns. I was a lonely boy as a child, and the doctor was my friend. All the while, find the pastry with your choice. And that's the story of how I killed Santa, and saved Christmas. Please tip your waiters and waitresses over. Applejack: But you know, perhaps on second thought... Sparkle Now this looks like it's UFP So everybody watch UFP 'Cause we need a little more UFP So something something UFP Now this looks like it's UFP So everybody watch UFP 'Cause we need a little more... Trivia *It is confirmed that Scootaloo was only scatting in the song, due to there being nothing to translate.In the comments section: "I will update Scootaloo's face for her subtitles. she had none this time cause there was nothing to translate." *In wacarb's update comment, he parodies the song and refers to himself as "David Bowie".In the comments section: David Bowie out. References Category:Songs